


Wildness Sleeping Inside You

by babyfairy



Series: Cosa Nostra [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Kingpin Au, M/M, Mafia AU, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfairy/pseuds/babyfairy
Summary: Kim Junmyeon does not take lightly to his friends and allies being threatened.





	Wildness Sleeping Inside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterjongdae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjongdae/gifts).



> suchen anyone? as always, for my [sweet angel~](http://lipsticktaehyung.tumblr.com/)  
> and more edits for these two from my series, [x](http://babyfairybaekhyun.tumblr.com/post/151542759222/exo-aesthetics-kingpin-au-junmyeon-as-the-boss>), [x](http://babyfairybaekhyun.tumblr.com/post/151542572102/exo-aesthetics-kingpin-au-jongdae-as-the).  
> if this is a mess, i am sooooooooo sorry. this whole series is the first kingpin/crime boss/anything like that i've ever done. but thanks for checking it out!  
> title for the series comes from my [lovely lil flower](https://byunjaebum.tumblr.com/)~  
> Run This, TacTix, Lotto, and Black Pearl were on repeat for this.

It has been a long day for Jongdae.

He wipes the cloth across the barrel of his gun and glances at the clock on the wall. Barely after eleven AM. He glances away, doing a double take when he sees a smattering of blood on his shoe.

A long day, indeed, and it’s hardly started.

The blood seeping from the three bullet holes in Kim Jinhwan’s chest is already trickling to the floor, beginning to spread in thin rivulets along the tile. Jongdae purses his lips as he wipes his gun clean and places it back in its holster.

The three shots form a small triangle in the center of the man’s chest.

A warning.

Jongdae crouches down. He studies the ashen face of his target, clicking his tongue as he reaches into the pocket of his pants to extract his wallet. “Jinhwan, you dumb motherfucker,” He sighs, shaking his head. He opens the wallet and extracts the cash and the cards inside. “But thanks for the tip.”

Jongdae glances at the wallet and tucks it back into Jinhwan’s pants. He doesn’t do faux leather.

The door swings shut behind him as he exits the building and returns to the car. When he opens the door, he winces at the blaring music coming from inside the speakers. His hand immediately reaches for the dial to turn it down once he’s settled.

“Hey!” Chanyeol protests. “What do you have against Tinashe?”

“Nothing, except that it’s barely eleven AM and I already have a headache.”

Chanyeol huffs and revves the engine. “Feel better now?”

Jongdae chuckles. “Slightly. How are the girls doing?”

Chanyeol exhales through his nose. “Yixing hyung said Seulgi woke up, and Joy finally stopped bleeding. Noona hasn’t calmed down, though.” He presses his lips together. “Not that anyone blames her. I’m as worried and angry as she is.”

“We’ll get them back.” Jongdae watches the road, eyes flashing. “Junmyeon hyung won’t let those fuckers get away with hurting our girls.”

Kim Junmyeon is many things, but forgiving is not one of them. Everyone and anyone knows who stands under his protection, which means he considers an attack on his allies to be an attack on him, and the price to pay for that is too high to be worth the risk.

So when Irene had arrived on their doorstep at four AM, with only two of her girls in with tow, one of them unconscious, blood splattered all over them, it hadn’t surprised anyone when Junmyeon had exploded. They’ve been tracking down the culprits ever since.

\-----------

The lack of traffic makes it easy for them to get back home. Chanyeol pulls into the drive way, pausing to open the garage, and rolls his car into its designated spot. Jongdae climbs out once the engine is turned off, yawning loudly. The sound echoes through the room. He follows Chanyeol inside.

The house is buzzing with life now. Jongdae can hear the sounds of it; the TV is on, dogs are trotting through the halls, someone is in the kitchen cooking. His family is bustling about.

He stops to remove his shoes, nudging them into place beside Chanyeol’s, and then heads for the kitchen.

Junmyeon is at the kitchen island with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Minseok is cooking behind them.

Junmyeon looks up and Jongdae makes a beeline for him. He drops his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders and lets his weight fall against him, whining dramatically into his shoulder. “Can I go back to sleep now?”

Junmyeon chuckles. He settles an arm around Jongdae’s waist, grunting as he adjusts to the sudden extra weight in his arms. “Did you take care of him?” When Jongdae nods, Junmyeon lifts his head to kiss Jongdae’s forehead. “Thank you.”

Jongdae smiles, satisfied with the praise. He’s willingly killed for Junmyeon so many times just for moments like this.

Minseok reaches around them to put down a plate of food. He nudges Chanyeol away from the stove, saying, “I just sent out my cards to the rest of Jinhwan’s boys. Yixing is out meeting up with some of his contacts to see if anyone knows where they might be keeping Wendy and Yeri.”

Those cards are a simple, but wildly effective, idea Junmyeon had come up with years ago. It consists of a black envelope with a seal of black wax, and a matching black card inside of it. The card is blank - a warning, meaning that death is on its way for the recipient. Dramatic? Absolutely, but the result is astounding. Once someone is given one of these cards, their allies drop them like they’re on fire, leaving them cold and alone in their wait.

And then Jongdae arrives with Minseok, acting as the grim reaper arriving to collect their dues.

Sometimes Junmyeon joins them. Whenever he does, it means that their victim has fucked up royally and must answer to Suho before they’re removed from this world.

Jongdae nods. “I left Jinhwhan’s body in the middle of the lobby. Someone's probably found him by now.” He reaches out and plucks a piece of meat to nibble at.

Junmyeon squeezes Jongdae’s waist. “You did great, Jongdae,” He says. His fingers slip under Jongdae’s shirt, pressing gently into his hip, and Jongdae feels a bubble of warmth rise in his chest.

They stopped being - or attempting to be - subtle about their displays of affection ages ago. For Jongdae, it was never a problem; he’s always been very open with his feelings. For Junmyeon, it was a bit harder. He has an image to uphold, and he does his best to keep anything from marring it, including things like holding his boyfriend’s hand.

But he had caved so easily into Jongdae that it was almost laughable.

Not that anyone had seen this as a weakness. They’re often teased, sure, but that’s by their friends; their enemies only do so if they have a death wish. After all, Suho is a legend in this world, a myth no one dares to tamper with.

Jongdae leans against Junmyeon’s side as he eats. “So, what’s the plan now?” He asks.

Across from them, Kyungsoo looks up and says, “Junmyeon hyung asked me to hack into iKon’s, well, everything. Bank accounts, security systems, WiFi, whatever they have that I can mess with.” He pushes his glasses back onto his nose and continues typing.

Sitting here in the kitchen, surrounded by the smell of fresh food and the sound of his swift fingers moving across the keys, Kyungsoo looks like an ordinary man. He fits in to their surroundings nicely, Jongdae thinks.

Junmyeon had warmed to Kyungsoo as soon as they’d been introduced. The others were quick to follow, their youngest especially; Jongin and Sehun attached themselves to Kyungsoo within days of his arrival, which Baekhyun threw a fit over, insisting he had already claimed Kyungsoo for himself.

Kyungsoo smirks at his screen. “I’m not finding any other accounts, which means they keep their money all in one place.” He scoffs and reaches for his glass. “Idiots.” Sipping his drink, Kyungsoo sets the cup down and narrows his eyes at the screen. He continues typing, and his face relaxes into a look of satisfaction after a moment. “There. Not all of it’s gone, but I took enough to get someone’s attention and put it into my account.” He looks up at Junmyeon. “Since it’s the only one I have access to right now.”

Junmyeon’s answering smirk is smug and proud. “Good. That’ll do for now.”

“Isn’t he amazing?” Baekhyun grins as he rests his chin on top of Kyungsoo’s head. “He’s so smart.” Kyungsoo blushes faintly, a small smile on his lips, but otherwise doesn’t react. He’s adjusted to Baekhyun quickly.

Jongdae snickers quietly. “I told you he was gonna be hard to get rid of,” He says, leaning back to avoid the hand Baekhyun swipes at him.

Kyungsoo chuckles. “I’ve put up with worse.” He reaches out and takes Baekhyun’s arm, settling it around his shoulders. Baekhyun glares at Jongdae, lifting his arm again to flip him off, and then wraps both around Kyungsoo tightly.

Junmyeon nudges Jongdae to his feet. “I want to check on the girls again before we do anything else. We’ve made our stance clear, that’s enough for now. But first I’m going to take a shower.” He stands and heads for the doorway, Jongdae trailing behind him with the plate of food in his hands.

Jongdae munches on the lingering vegetables on the plate as he follows Junmyeon upstairs. He follows the leader into his room and nudges the door shut behind him, making a face as he’s forced to pick his way across the floor.

For such an intimidating man, Junmyeon is a slob.

Jongdae sets the plate down on the desk under the window and moves around the room, picking up clothing and tossing it into the hamper as he passes. He gathers a few stray wrappers and carries them to the trash can by the door, huffing as he lets them fall into the basket. “Where would you be without me?” He sighs.

“I’d be in a bed that doesn’t have someone constantly shoving me off the edge, for one.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. He reaches out to swat at Junmyeon’s butt as he passes. “I’m not a bed hog! I just want to cuddle!”

“Then cuddle me, don’t try to push me to the floor. You have your own bed to take up.” Junmyeon smirks at him as he slips into the bathroom.

Jongdae rolls his eyes again. Why does he even bother with that asshole again?

Junmyeon steps out of the bathroom to drop his shirt in the hamper, flashing his extremely toned torso.

Oh. Right. That’s why.

Jongdae walks into the bathroom, just in time to see Junmyeon’s pants and boxers drop, revealing a very pert, round backside.

What a wonderful reminder.

Junmyeon steps into the shower, drawing the curtain behind him, and Jongdae exhales a breath and looks to the ceiling, silently thanking God for creating such a fine specimen.

He undresses quickly, then follows his lover into the shower. The water is pleasant and warm, the steam winding around them lazily.

For a moment, he simply admires Junmyeon. Jongdae watches the flex of his muscles as he lifts his hands to wash his hair, grateful once again that he’d finally dyed it pink after all of Jongdae’s nagging about it. It looks as good on him as he’d thought it would. Jongdae watches the water gliding down Junmyeon’s back, creating thin rivers down the expanse of tan skin under it.

Kim Junmyeon is many things, and beautiful is one of them.

He is so very beautiful, and Jongdae is so very in love with him.

Jongdae moves forward to help Junmyeon wash his hair, and then he lets Junmyeon return the favor. The domesticity of it all settles over him like a warm shroud, making him feel safe and at home.

When Junmyeon turns around to rinse a bit of lingering soap off of his chest, Jongdae slides his arms around his lover’s waist. He presses a kiss to his shoulder. “You’re so tense.”

“Mm. Can’t possibly imagine why.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. Snarky brat. He hugs Junmyeon closer, brushing his fingers across his abdomen. “Perhaps I can be of some assistance.” His hands travel lower, gliding down to Junmyeon’s narrow hips.

Junmyeon hums softly. “Please, go right ahead. I’m all yours.” He lets his head fall back against Jongdae’s shoulder, exposing the column of his neck to Jongdae’s wandering mouth.

Jongdae smiles against Junmyeon’s neck, nips at the skin under his mouth gently, and allows his hands to wander lower still.

It doesn’t take long to get Junmyeon hard.

Junmyeon exhales slowly, breath lost in the steam surrounding them, and wraps his hand around Jongdae’s forearm to ground himself. He thrusts shallowly into Jongdae’s hand, then presses his ass back against Jongdae’s hips, rocking them lightly.

It doesn’t take long for Jongdae to get hard, either.

Jongdae lets out a soft noise and lifts a hand to turn Junmyeon’s chin. He kisses Junmyeon, deeply, slowly, and moans into his mouth when Junmyeon grinds against him, tongue sliding into Jongdae’s mouth.

There’s nothing new to discover here; they know every detail of the other’s body, know exactly how to make each other gasp and writhe. It’s a flame kept steady by effort and patience, a flame that sparks out of control with passion and need.

And Jongdae very much needs Junmyeon.

He turns Junmyeon around by his hips and backs him into the wall, careful not to cause either of them to slip, and cups his cheeks, kissing him again. This kiss is more insistent, demanding that Junmyeon touch him and touch him _now_.

And he is instantly rewarded, because Junmyeon grabs Jongdae’s hips, slides his hands around to his ass, and pulls him as close as he can. Junmyeon rocks his hips up, grinds against Jongdae, and Jongdae moans into Junmyeon’s mouth, loud and shameless.

He presses hot, open mouth kisses down Junmyeon’s neck and chest, stops to tease his nipples along the way. Junmyeon gasps and arches off of the tile; his nipples are sensitive and Jongdae never fails to take advantage of this. Junmyeon whines faintly and pushes Jongdae’s head away gently, cups the back of it as Jongdae slides down to his knees.

Jongdae drags his mouth across the cut of Junmyeon’s hip. He presses slow, open mouth kisses just above the patch of spry hair, tongue flicking out to catch the water droplets on Junmyeon’s skin. When Junmyeon groans and tugs at his hair, growing impatient, Jongdae smirks and wraps his hand around Junmyeon’s cock, then closes his mouth around the head.

Junmyeon inhales sharply, eyes squeezing shut as Jongdae slides his mouth further down. He’s intimately familiar with the weight of Junmyeon’s cock in his mouth, with the shape and taste of it. He presses the flat of his tongue to the underside and hollows his cheeks, humming lightly, and is rewarded with a breathless moan above him.

Shifting gingerly, Jongdae slides his hands down Junmyeon’s thighs and bobs his head steadily. He’s always had a deep appreciation for this man’s thighs; they make a wonderful place to sit, to lay his head on, and to grind on when he’s feeling frisky.

Above him, Junmyeon moans, head dropping back against the tiles. He threads his fingers through Jongdae’s hair and rocks his hips slowly, his cock touching the back of Jongdae’s throat.

“So good, baby, that’s so good. God, Jongdae, you look so beautiful with your mouth stretched around my cock like that.”

Jongdae moans around Junmyeon. His cock throbs between his legs, heavy, untouched, aching with need.

He wraps his hands around Junmyeon’s hips and increases his pace, head bobbing faster. The water drips into his eyes, his knees are beginning to ache, but he refuses to stop. Not when Junmyeon is thrusting faster into his mouth, not when his hand is tightening in his hair, not when he’s moaning and babbling the sweetest praise. It rushes through Jongdae, spreads through him like fire, but he resists the urge to touch himself, to take some of the edge off. There’s only one pair of hands he wants on him right now.

 Junmyeon’s hand tightens in Jongdae’s hair. He inhales sharply, watching Jongdae, eyes wide and pupils dilated with lust, and when Jongdae moans around him, swallows his cock until his nose touches the hair at the base, Junmyeon comes with a shout, spilling down the back of Jongdae’s throat in a hot rush.

He helps his lover coast his orgasm, gently removing his mouth from his cock with a soft pop. Junmyeon exhales slowly, a shudder rolling through him, and pulls Jongdae to his feet.

“You are incredible.” He presses a kiss to Jongdae’s mouth, sucking on his lower lip, and wraps his hand around Jongdae’s cock, stroking him quickly. “Do you know that? Do you know how good you make me feel? So good, Jongdae, you’re so good to me, so good for me.”

Jongdae moans, the sound echoing off of the wet tiles obscenely. He grips at Junmyeon’s shoulders and thrusts into his hand, head dropping back as the pleasure begins to over take him. “Only you,” He pants, resting his forehead to Junmyeon’s, “Only good for you, only you.”

Junmyeon kisses down Jongdae’s neck, drags his tongue across the pulse point, and Jongdae comes hard, crying out as his back arches and his hips stutter. Junmyeon wraps his free arm around Jongdae’s waist and holds him up, murmurs to him as he rides through his orgasm.

For a long moment they stand like this, letting the water glide over them, soothing their trembling muscles. Jongdae feels boneless, feels utterly sated, warm, and loved. Eventually Junmyeon turns the water off and tugs them out of the shower. He pulls a towel around his waist and passes one to Jongdae, then leads him into the bedroom. The air is blissfully cooler, passing over his flushed cheeks in a welcome caress.

He makes sure that he’s dry enough, and then he drops the towel and climbs into the bed, collapsing onto the pillows. Junmyeon laughs somewhere behind him. Jongdae feels the weight dipping after a minute and feels Junmyeon laying beside him. His fingers glide through Jongdae’s hair, relaxing him further, and for a moment they allow themselves to forget about all they have to deal with, all of their worries, and they allow themselves to simply exist in each other’s presence.

\-----------

Irene has gone from livid to furious, which is a slight improvement.

Jongdae watches her brush through Joy’s hair as he helps Baekhyun change Seulgi’s bandages. Her lips are pressed into a thin line, cheeks flushed with her anger, eyes bright with it, but she moves the brush through Joy’s hair so gently, a stark contrast to the emotions boiling inside of her. It’s clear that she’s out for blood.

Junmyeon pushes the door open and holds it for Jongin and Sehun as they carry in trays of food. The smell fills the room, making Jongdae’s stomach rumble a bit. Joy takes her portions immediately. She looks far too pale. The fire they all know exists in her has been momentarily extinguished, and it pains Jongdae to bear witness to it.

He turns to Seulgi and helps her keep her arm extended so that Baekhyun can finish wrapping the gauze around her bicep. When he catches her eye, he gives her a gentle smile, squeezing her fingers carefully.

“Battle scars are sexy,” He insists, and she smiles, tired but amused, and it eases some of the tension around Jongdae’s heart.

Junmyeon sits down. “Yixing found out where they’re keeping Wendy and Yeri,” He says, running a hand through his hair. The soft lamp light in the corner makes the pink in his hair look a few shades darker. “We’re going to get them tonight.”

Across the room, Irene stands. She steps away from Joy before her anger begins to over take her. “I want those bastards dead,” She snarls. The color begins to rise in her cheeks; her hands begin to shake. “You better get my girls back safely, with all ten fingers and toes, or so help me-”

“Joohyun.”

Junmyeon’s voice is quiet but commanding. The sound of her birth name stops Irene immediately, her lips pressing into a thin, hard line. She watches Junmyeon cross the room to her. Her shoulders tremble with the effort it takes to remain calm, to remain in one piece.

Junmyeon stops before Irene. He places one hand on her shoulder, the other on her cheek, and says, “We will get them back, in one piece. They won’t get away with this. Trust me. I’ve never given you a reason not to.”

Irene watches Junmyeon for a long, tense moment. Slowly, her shoulders begin to drop, and the tension bleeds out of her face. She looks exhausted; burdened by a weight no one should have to carry. She nods once.

Junmyeon presses his lips to Irene’s forehead. “Baekhyun, Jongin, Yixing, and Kyungsoo will stay here with you, Seulgi, and Joy.” He glances across the room. “Jongdae, Minseok, Chanyeol, and Sehun will come with me.”

Jongdae nods when Junmyeon meets his eyes. He lowers Seulgi's arm gently and stands, crossing the room. Junmyeon nods to Sehun. "Let's go. We don't have time to waste."

The car ride to their destination is calm. As the getaway driver, Chanyeol insists that he has control over the music, which means he picks whatever he thinks will help set the tone - will get them motivated, as he said once. Jongdae thinks he's playing Muse right now. He can't really tell.

He glances up front, studying the shape of Junmyeon's profile. The slope of his jaw catches the street lights they pass under; each flash illuminates his skin, as if it were made of translucent gold. 

A band of tension settles around Jongdae's heart. 

They've been doing this for so long now, and it's rare that anything happens, but it never stops Jongdae from worrying about Junmyeon's safety. He can get reckless sometimes, too caught up in the heat of the moment, unaware that he's putting himself in danger. Jongdae doesn't know what he would do if he were ever forced to walk away from a night like this without Junmyeon at his side.

When the car rolls to a stop, Jongdae pushes any and all worries from his mind. Now isn't the time for this; they have friends to rescue. 

He climbs out of the car and looks around. They've arrived at an abandoned suburb district. Some of the houses further down the road are finished, others are left incomplete, with plastic sheets billowing out of the windows and entire chunks missing from the roofs. It's quiet, almost eerie. Jongdae's blood begins to pound in his ears. The adrenaline is kicking in.

Junmyeon stops beside him and lifts his bat to his shoulder. The rusted metal pieces sticking out at the top glint dangerously in the street light ahead of them. He glances at Minseok, who lifts his chin and says, "Fourth house down. The girls are in the basement, if they haven't been moved." 

Junmyeon nods. "Let's go." He leads his men forward, footsteps calm and assured. Everything about him radiates danger, and it excites Jongdae like nothing else can.

There are no lights on when they reach the house, which isn't surprising. Junmyeon surveys the outside for a moment, then nods to Minseok. Minseok moves forward and kicks the door in, letting it bounce off of the wall loudly. The sound echoes through the empty building - announcing their arrival.

Junmyeon leads them in and Jongdae follows close at his side. He removes his gun from its holster, running his thumb along the cool metal absently. The others fan out around them, listening, waiting. A light breeze passes through the house, rustling the plastic sheets covering the empty window panes. Beside Jongdae, Sehun bounces once on the balls of his feet, anticipation rolling off of him in waves.

They don't have to wait long.

The basement door flies open across from them. Bobby steps into view, the light emanating from the basement at his back, and stops short when he sees the intruders.

A thrill runs through Jongdae, but he stays where he is, stance casual, almost bored, as if he has better things to do than this.

Bobby takes a step back. His breathing can be heard even from this distance, alluding to his sudden nerves. 

"Bobby," Junmyeon says. His voice is pleasant, inviting, as if this were a simple run in between old friends. "You have some friends of mine. I'd like them back - whole, please."

It takes Bobby a moment to find his voice. And then he sneers. "You can have them back, sure. What part would you like first? Wendy has such a pretty mouth, maybe you'd like that. Or Yeri's hair?" 

Junmyeon sighs, shaking his head in disappointment. "Oh, Bobby. That was the wrong answer." 

He barely has to turn his head to signal Jongdae, who lifts his gun and fires a warning shot that finds its mark in Bobby's shoulder. Bobby jerks back, screaming as the bullet embeds itself in his flesh. 

"I hope you were joking, because if you've hurt either of them, you'll get much worse than that." The bat hits the ground, the thud it makes menacing.

Minseok leads them forward. He bats Bobby aside easily when the boy tries to stop him and heads into the basement. 

The sight they're met with stops Jongdae's heart.

Wendy and Yeri sit in the center of the room, tied up back to back, bloodied and bruised. Two men have a gun trained on each of them. "One more move and I'm gonna blow their fucking brains out," Junhoe snarls, pressing his gun to Yeri's temple. She closes her eyes tightly, unable to respond thanks to the tape over her mouth.

Jongdae glances at Junmyeon at the bottom of the steps. His shoulders are tense; it's easy to imagine the rage on his face.

Quietly, he says, "Jongdae." 

Jongdae reaches under his shirt for the dagger strapped to his hip. His eyes are trained on Junghoe, who is too focused on Junmyeon to see what Jongdae is doing. So Jongdae takes advantage of this. He slips the dagger out of its sheath, testing its weight in his hand before launching it across the room. It finds its target easily - embeds itself in Junghoe's eye. Junghoe jerks backwards, screeching in agony. He drops his gun and claws at his face, stumbling into the table behind him in an attempt to remove the dagger.

The room explodes in chaos.

 Jongdae leaps down the stairs, ducking to avoid the bullets flying through the air. He rushes after Sehun to Wendy and Yeri, dropping down to one knee, fishing for his second knife to cut the ropes. "It's okay, it's okay," He mutters, careful not to cut into Yeri's flesh, "We're gonna get you out of here, don't worry." Yeri jerks her chin up, her shout muffled by the tape, and Jongdae looks up in time to see a wrench coming his way.

It collides with his temple with a sickening crunch. Jongdae drops to the floor. Stars explode behind his eyes with the pain striking through his skull. For a moment, he can't move. His stomach rolls, threatening to empty the contents everywhere, and it's a struggle to fight the urge to do so. When he rolls onto his back, he finds Jiwon standing over him, grinning manically as he prepares to deliver another blow.

Across the room, Junmyeon roars with anger. He charges across the room, shoving aside anyone in his way, and swings his bat with all of his might. It connects with the side of Jiwon's head, sending him staggering to the ground, but Junmyeon does not stop. He swings his bat without mercy, without a care for the blood splattering him, without a shred of remorse, until the weapon is drenched in fresh blood and other bits too mangled to identify.

Only when Jiwon no longer moves does he drop the bat. Junmyeon kneels down and grabs Jongdae's shoulders, hauling him up. "Look at me," He demands, grabbing Jongdae's face, "Look at me! Jongdae, goddamit!" 

Jongdae groans, wincing at the noise. "Stop screaming, I'm right here," He mumbles. He is pale, and the mark at his temple is already red and angry, but he is alive. Junmyeon slumps, hanging his head for a moment. Then he crushes Jongdae to him, cupping the back of his head. His heart is threatening to burst out of his chest and trample Jongdae in it's wake from how quickly it's moving. Jongdae presses his hands to Junmyeon's waist, wincing at the tight grip his lover has on him. 

"I'm fine, really. Worry about me later, we need to get the girls out of here."

Reluctantly, Junmyeon lets him go. Jongdae returns to his original task. He fumbles for his knife and continues cutting at the ropes until Yeri is free. Wendy stumbles around to their side and pulls the tape off of Yeri's mouth, cups her cheeks and looks her over. Jongdae takes a moment to survey the room, only now realizing the noise has stopped.

His brothers are the only ones left standing. The sight stabs at him with a deep, grim satisfaction. They've succeeded; everyone is safe and sound.

The moon is settled high in the sky once they leave the house. Minseok and Sehun walk ahead of them, carrying Wendy and Yeri respectively. Chanyeol opens the back doors to help them in. 

Junmyeon does not leave Jongdae's side. Jongdae takes advantage of this for the car ride home to lean against his lover, feeling nauseous again from the movement of the car. He glances at the review mirror to see Wendy and Yeri leaning on each other, tucked safely in between Minseok and Sehun. The discomfort is more than worth it.

 

\-----------

When they arrive home, they're nearly trampled when coming through the door.

Irene immediately grabs for Wendy and Yeri, tugging them both into her arms. She grips them tightly, budging only to let Seulgi and Joy into the hug. Jongdae watches with a tired smile. He feels settled again, knowing that his friends are safe now. 

Irene looks over Yeri's head. "Thank you," She murmurs. The relief makes her voice thick. She hugs her girls tighter for a moment, then ushers them upstairs. Yixing and Kyungsoo follow them, with Yixing hovering anxiously around the group as they ascend to the second floor.

"Well," Baekhyun says cheerfully, "You look like shit." He moves closer and brushes Jongdae's hair aside to check out the mark on his temple. It's dark purple now, spreading in a messy splatter. Jongdae grunts and pushes at Baekhyun's chest, but isn't bothered. There's concern in Baekhyun's eyes; the others that had stayed behind had been worried about how the night could play out.

"I'm fine," Jongdae insists, moving Baekhyun's hand. He squeezes it gently. "It's barely a flesh wound." 

Baekhyun hums quietly. "Still, you should go lay down. You earned a nice, long nap." 

Jongdae hums back and nods. He squeezes Baekhyun's hand again and heads for the stairs, Junmyeon in tow.

He is silent the entire time.

Jongdae chooses his room this time, letting himself in. He foregoes the light to spare himself a bigger headache and fumbles for the clothing on the floor, pulling his shirt up to change.

Junmyeon stops him. He replaces Jongdae's hands and removes the shirt himself, then strips Jongdae of his pants and helps him into his sweats. Junmyeon looks Jongdae over, gaze unfathomable, and then steps away. He crosses to the door and leaves the room for the bathroom across the hall.

Jongdae sighs. He climbs into bed and gingerly lays on his back, watching the moonlight on the ceiling with sleepy eyes. Anyone else would have a hard time reading Junmyeon; Jongdae, however, can read him like an open book. And he knows that under that composed facade, there is a wealth of worry and anxiety barely kept in check.

After a few minutes, Junmyeon returns to the room. He is cleaner, not a trace of blood in sight. There are a smattering of bruises forming on his chest, but Jongdae knows he can weather those. He watches as Junmyeon shuts the door and crosses the room, climbing into the bed. He shifts across the mattress carefully and braces his weight over Jongdae, watching him with dark, dark eyes. 

"I'm alright," Jongdae murmurs.

"You almost weren't." Junmyeon's voice is barely above a whisper, thin with the anxiety he's barely containing. It hurts Jongdae's heart. He reaches up and pulls Junmyeon to him, slides his hands down his bare back in a motion meant to soothe. Junmyeon shudders through a breath and presses his face to Jongdae's neck.

"I saw you fall and I thought - I thought that was it. That he'd taken you from me."

Jongdae tightens his arms around Junmyeon. So he isn't the only one that worries. It's nice to know, actually. He kisses Junmyeon's hair, rubbing small circles into his lower back.

"Nah, not me," He murmurs, voice light. "I'm invincible, remember? Not that easy to get rid of."

Junmyeon huffs a laugh. He lifts his head and watches Jongdae for a moment, and the tension ebbs out of him, replaced by a tired tenderness that settles into Junmyeon's features. He leans down, kisses Jongdae's nose, then his mouth, soft and slow. Jongdae sighs into the kiss. The touch soothes him, nudges away the lingering remains of his own anxiety and adrenaline; it allows him to properly relax.

He pulls back gently. "Next time, though, maybe warn me if someone is about to smack me with a fuckin' wrench."

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. "Sure, I'll keep my eyes peeled." He shifts to his side and drapes his arm around Jongdae, holding him close.

Jongdae doesn't get to sleep as peacefully as he'd like - his night consists of Junmyeon waking him up around the clock to check for signs of a concussion - but it doesn't bother him as much as it could. He's in his bed, he's alive, the love of his life is beside him, and his friends are safe. 

It's not a life Jongdae ever thought he would lead, never thought he would be caught up in such a violent life style. And yet, as he rolls onto his side and buries his face in Jummyeon's shoulder, he can't imagine any other way to live.


End file.
